1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a fishing lure device. More specifically, the invention relates to a wire structure useful in conjunction with a plurality of artificial fishing lures.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The basic concept of providing a wire structure to simultaneously hold more than one fishing hook is generally known. Historically such devices have been proposed and employed for a variety of purposes with varying degrees of success. For example, a weedless fishing hook structure involving one or more hooks at the end of a spring wire structure which holds the hooks in a protected configuration until a fish strikes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,262.039. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,320,570 a stiff V-shaped leader is described wherein the apex of the V attaches to the fishing line and each trailing arm of the V is equipped with an artificial lure. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,479,484 a dual fishing hook structure is described involving a highly complex bent spring mechanism that again releases the hooks when a fish strikes the lure. While in U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,573 a weighted V-shaped underwater fishing lure and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,726 a floating V-shaped fishing lure each having a twisted loop eyelet at the point of the V such as to attach to the fishing line can be found.